


Sorry Father

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Nightwing is in the titans, Static is in the titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place a month after the Judas Contract, Damian has been becoming more like an assassin, Nightwing notice this and tells Bruce to go to the tower...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sorry Father

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda like Alaelae’s (Sorry Mother) with my own spin on things, this is my first time doing something likes this and I was never good at writing essays.  
> Oh, yea btw Ras and Talia are alive in this and Nightwing is a titan.
> 
> Edit; I really have no idea how to do the next chapter I kept trying different approaches but didn't work so, I am going to work on something different, maybe I`ll go back to.

Damian had just got done training he went to Roof top of the tower and saw Deathstroke. Damian pulled out his sword and was about to swing it to kill him until. “Before you get beat I want to tell you that you have gotten soft” Deathstroke said coldly. Damian was surprised when he saw his grandfather clash blades with Slade protecting Damian. “Damian we must end him” Ras said while holding Deathstroke off. Damian saw that Deathstroke was winning Ras was out to fall so he sliced Slades head off. At the drive way to the tower a limo was approaching. Talia joined the two “Damian I’m proudness of you for ending that scum. “I thought you two died”. “Damian, death is nothing when compared to the al Ghuls” Ras and Talia replied. The Limo was there and Dick came out to see Bruce. When Bruce got out of the limo he saw the roof top a dead body his son and two other figures he could make out. “Dick we need to get to the roof of the tower” Bruce exclaimed. Dick got out his grappling gun and Bruce grabbed one out of the limo over “prepaid much“. “More like underprepared” they made there way up to the top, Bruce was speechless. “Beloved, nice to see you again”. Talia, Ras I thought you guys died”. “We faked our deaths mine was hard to fake but it was faked” Ras responded. Bruce looked down to see Deathstroke headless “Damian did you”. “He was to dangerous to left alive father” Damian noticed the titans making there way up to the roof top. “You should join us” Talia offered. “Us“ Bruce questioned? “ My father, our son, me, and hopefully you” Talia explained. “No thanks, Damian is staying with me”. The rest of team was on the roof (Static because I liked the show, Raven, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Starfire). “Let’s go” Ras said! “Not so fast“ all the Titans (except Damian), and Bruce replied!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed let me know if it was too short, too long, and other criticisms nothing too mean though.


End file.
